Forever and For Always
by mariztella28
Summary: Picking up after the finale of Book 2. Can love really conquer it all? Will Liam and MC finally find there happy ever after? Stay tuned to find out! Reviews are greatly appreciated, anything that can make me a better writer. Also, if you would like for something specific to happen I'd gladly include it. Pixelberry owns all materials.
1. Chaos Arises

*Updated*

 _In Cordonia, in the middle of the Homecoming Ball_

Liam's speech was interrupted by the lights turning off. The hairs on the back of your neck starts to rise. Something feels wrong. Panic starts to rise as you hear gunshots around you. Screams pierce your ears and you lose balance because of people bumping  
you. The light flickers back to life and your eyes take a moment to adjust. You see nobles running for the exits, but you are locked in place.

You search for Liam in the chaosand find him fighting assassins with his security team. He ducks under a knife-wielding fighter and throws another one over his shoulder. You start to run for him hoping that somehow you can help, but an assassin  
pulls out a gun and points it at you. You freeze in place. _Oh no._ You look at him, fear in your chest, as he pulls the trigger. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"Catheryne!" You hear Liam's scream in the background. Accepting your fate, it takes you a moment to realizethat a body has stepped in front of you.

"NO!"

The impact of the bullet sends you and Drake falling to the ground. You hit your head and your vision blurs. You try to sit up but a throbbing pain in your head stops you.

"Drake! Drake! Come on. Please don't do this. Open your eyes!" You scream at one of your best friends, trying to crawl out from underneath him. Your eyes catches the sight of his green shirt becoming quickly drenched by takes over  
you. You feel as if all the air has just been sucked out of the room. You take a deep breath and close your eyes to take control of the racing horse that is your emotions.

A bodyguard runs over to you. "Duchess Catheryne, you need to come with me. We need to get you to safety. King Liam's orders." He helps you off from Drake's unconscious body.

"No!" You angrily yell at him. "I am not leaving Drake here. You need to call for an ambulance. NOW!" He stares at you for a second. Realizing your conviction, he pulls out a phone from his pocket.

While he dials for an ambulance, you attend to your unresponsive friend lying on the floor. You put two fingers on a spot on his neck to check his pulse. It's weak. _Come now, Walker. You gotta love, ok. You gotta live. Use that anger of yours to fight to live. You gotta wake up so we can rain hell on these sons of bitches that dared to attack us._ You  
control your thoughts and wait for help while applyingpressure on Drake's wounds. He breathes weakly. You start to speak to him, hoping that some way that would help him by giving him something to focus on.

"Stay with me, Walker, that is an order. Focus on my and Little Bartie needs you. I need you. Liam needs you, so you can't go. You know he needs you to look out for him what with all these nobles around who wants to stab him in the  
back the moment they get a chance. Remember telling me that? You know I always thought you to be unpleasant, but the more I realized that you are completely right. That's right I said it. You are right! You can rub it on my face when you wake up."

You are about to continue when you hear the doors violentlyswingopen to the ballroom.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Again, all rights belong to Pixelberry. Sorry, for the smut. I have never written one before, so it might be terrible. I am not a natural writer, so the grammar and writing might be terrible, but thank you for reading!

The doors to the ballroom are thrown open, startling you. The bodyguard you spoke to just minutes ago runs over to you with paramedics in tow. They kneel on the other side of Drake's body. They transfer him onto a stretcher and check for his vitals.

"GSW to the abdomen. Vitals are low. Pulse is weak. We need to get him into the ER stat." They speak to each other. You look at them with confused eyes.

"Ma'am, we need you to step aside please." They wheel him out of the ballroom. You start to follow, but the bodyguard blocks your way.

"Move out of my way," you command him, but he refuses.

"Please, ma'am. You need to stay here for your own safety. Someone will be here soon," he leaves just as soon as he came in.

You stand in the middle of the empty ballroom. You glance down at your hands which have been painted red with Drake's blood. With no around you and no one to attend to, your emotions get the best of you. You sob, tears cascading down your face and you don't even try to wipe them. You feel as if lifetimes have passed.

 _Where is Liam? Hana and Maxwell? Who were those assassins?_ So many thoughts gather in your head. Fear and anxiety builds in your chest. You continue to cry while looking down at your blood-soaked hands. _Will Drake be okay?_ But before you can form another thought you hear Liam's voice call out your name.

"Lizzie!" You look up and see him by the door. He runs to you and you meet him halfway jumping in his arms. You embrace him tightly, never wanting to let go. He returns your feelings with the same passion. He holds you for what feels like forever. Finally, you let go of each other and he cups your face in his hands and wipes your tears.

"I am so relieved to see that you're ok, Liam. I was so worried when I saw that you were gone. What happened? Do you know where Hana and Maxwell are? Drake, he's…"

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart," he stops you "First, we must get you cleaned and changed. Then, we will go to the hospital."

He holds your hand tightly as he accompanies you to your room. You walk in silence. He walks so quickly that you can barely keep up. You enter your room and he locks the door behind you.

"I will not take any chances," he looks at you with conviction, a bit of anger and fear in his eyes. It's unsettling seeing him this way. All you want to do is hold him, but you see that your hands are still caked with grime. "Now, go get cleaned up."

"Yes, Your Majesty," putting a slight smile on your face, but Liam doesn't return it. You take a quick shower and step out with just a towel around you. You find Riley pacing back and forth across your room.

"Hey, Liam," he stops in his tracks as he hears your voice. He looks up at you and for the first time you've met you see a tear fall from his beautiful blue eyes. You walk and put your arms around him. He buries his face in the crook of your neck. You tangle your fingers in his hair and comfort him. Finally, he pulls away and composes himself.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes

"Don't ever be sorry for being human. I'm here for you, always."

He searches your eyes, deeply.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm just awestruck by how beautiful you are. How amazing you have been through all this chaos. You don't deserve this. This life. Do you regret it? Do you regret meeting me all those months ago in your bar?"

You grab his face with both hands and kiss him hard, stopping him from speaking. He was caught off-guard at first but responds to your kiss with the same fire. You pull away, breathing hard and rests your forehead against his.

"Meeting you in that bar is best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never regret anything that has happened since then," you tilt his head forcing him to look you in the eyes, "I love you, Liam."

"I love you, too," he kisses you passionately. His hand caresses your cheek, and the other to your thighs. You start to feel a little self-conscious realizing that you only have a towel on.

"Liam, I only have a towel on."

He pulls away from you looking with another emotion in his eyes, desire.

"I can fix that," he replies as he pulls the towel off you revealing your naked body. "God, you are sexy!" His lips crashes onto yours, his tongue finding yours. You grab the lapel of his blazer and pull him closer. His hands tighten around your waist. You communicate with no words. You easily free him of his blazer and begin to work on the buttons of his shirt as his hands begin to travel lower down your waist, squeezing your ass and earning a moan from you. Hearing this, he works his way to your neck and suck on it hard. You yank his shirt off and trace his chest and his abs with your hands. You pull away to unbuckle, freeing him of his trouser. You pull him close and kiss him again, wanting no space in between you. You push him, and he falls on your bed. You walk over and pull his boxers off, admiring his erect member. You crawl on top of him, meeting his face with yours. "I love you," you whisper before you kiss him again not giving him a chance to reply. He turns you over, so he is on top. His fingers travel in between your legs and play with your clit. You moan, and you feel his smile against your lips. He travels down your neck and to your breast. He takes your nipple in his mouth and you arch your back in pleasure. He flicks his tongue over it and you make a louder noise. Finally, you can't take it anymore and you grab his waist and guide him into you. You close your eyes as you feel him inside you. He starts to grind slowly, but you growl at him, saying, "faster, Liam." You grab his ass and push him deeper into you. He rocks faster and harder, bringing you closer to climax. You dig your nails on his back and tangle your fingers in his hair. Pressure builds, and you forget everything. It's just you and him. Moving as one. You close your eyes tight and wrap your legs tighter around him. You can feel his hold tighten around you. You both move faster as you both reach orgasm. You don't try to stop the sound escaping your lips, "Oh, Liam, oh… oh… oh…" You release and him just seconds after you. "Oh my god, Elizabeth." He looks at you, nothing but love in his eyes. "You are amazing," he praises you.

You lay in each other's arms underneath the blanket, breathing hard from your love making. Minutes pass and you begin to remember the events that had happened earlier that night.

"Liam! Drake is in the hospital," you sit up in bed.

"We will see him in the morning. I promise." He kisses your shoulder and pushes you back down to the bed and you put your head on his chest. The events of the evening finally catches you both and soon sleep overcomes you.


End file.
